Conquer or die
by RegalizdC
Summary: One shot. Read to know what it's about. Please, review if you liked it :)


**CONQUER OR DIE**

_This is my first fanfic written in English, so it could have some mistakes. Please, if you see one, tell me so I don't mistake again in the future. All the characters are from Rick Riordan's series Heroes of Olympus. I do NOT own it._

"Jason-" Reyna muttered his name in his ear.

She looked at him, exploring those perfect blue eyes. He got closer, putting his hands around her hips. What was he waiting for? Gods. Why haven't he kissed her yet?

After a few minutes without move, looking at each other like they could read their minds, Reyna couldn't stand anymore. She held Jason's face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

_At last_ she thought when he hold her body tight to his. She bit softly his lips when the kiss end, He looked at her, his eyes with a special and unknowing bright.

"Reyna, I-"

"Shut up" Reyna put her finger in Jason's lips. A perfect and tasty lips, though "Conquer or die, Jason, you remember?" She whispered in his ear. For a moment, Jason seemed confused.

"`this is always our way´Lupa always says but-"

"So that's what I did" Reyna smiled and separated a bit from him, which Jason didn't like, because he held Reyna closer than before. So close she could smell his breath and their noses were rubbing "I have conquered you"

Then he laughed loudly, of course. Reyna kissed him again, caressing his neck with her fingers. She repaired in the fact that Jason's hands were getting down slowly.

"Hey! What are ya' doing?"

"Sorry-" He looked to the floor, starting to blush.

"I was gonna tell you to continue- If you want" she smiled an then held his hand. While she was looking at him, she guided his hand to her chest "You can do it" she whispered, their lips almost touching.

Reyna drove Jason's hand to her underwear.

"It's alright, Jason" she smiled at him though she was still driving his fingers to caress her chest. She shivered when Jason's fingers started to touch her breast, very softly-which was curious, at least for her, who had seen him fighting against every kind of monster or human and had trained for years with him.

"You're shivering" he smiled and kissed her, making Reyna feel like flying-and she had flown with him- but this was different. She couldn't explain how he made her feel, like happy, with such love inside her it could make them more powerful in someway.

"I know. And It's because of you" Reyna answered.

"Really?" he arched his eyebrows while his large fingers were still exploring Reyna's soft skin.

She nodded and then put her hands under Jason's t-shirt, caressing him. She kissed his neck, making him shiver as she had done before. Reyna wasn't sure at all but, well, she wanted to do it and that was enough for her. She wanted Jason to know her body as well as he knew her. Thinking about that, she took off her own purple t-shirt.

Jason's breath felt so sweet in her skin... Before he could think, Reyna took off his t-shirt too.

It wasn't the first time she saw him-the perfects muscules of his chest and his strong arms with the SPQR tattoo that she knew so well- though it was the first time she saw him that near.

"Reyna what are you-" she laughed loudly without letting him continue his question.

"Don't know. I don't think, just let it happen. You should prove it, honey" well, she obviously didn't do that all time. It would be unacceptable, less for a roman senator like her. He kissed her.

"I'll do it if you want" Jason said. He kissed her again, holding Reyna so close their bodies were rubbing as if they were trying to be just one.

"So- do it, no?" she asked when he started to play with the strap of her bra.

"Reyna I-I'm not sure-" he said. Reyna looked at him.

"My hero doesn't know what to do?" she said with fun in her voice and laugh in her dark eyes.

"I haven't had much time for girls. You know it better than anyone" he said. Then she laughed.

"I know. But you're a very attractive, very smart and sexy hero, son of Jupiter" she said smiling "_My_ hero"

"All yours, daughter of Bellona" he kissed her, smiling too "but I thought you didn't need heroes"

"And I don't. I am a demigod, senator of New Rome, praetor of Twelfth Legion. I am a _leader_. I have never needed heroes and still, I don't" she said proudly.

For a moment they stood quiet.

"Throw this away, Jason. It's bothering"

"Sure?" Reyna nodded and then, trying to look like confident, Jason took off Reyna's bra, her skin touching his. For the first time, Reyna wasn't so sure about what she was supposed to do.

"And now?" Jason asked. Reyna tried to sound sexy and confident-which was pretend. She was nervous and she didn't use to be nervous.

"Well, hum- we can go on with the striptease or dress up again" she said. Jason played with her dark hair.

"And what happen when there are no more clothes?" he said funny, with pretended innocence.

"That's obvious, don't you think?" she asked, arching an eyebrow and caressing his chest.

"You sure?" Jason asked, kissing her shoulder

"Just if you are too" she answered, seriously

"Okay" he said.

"Then?"

"Then-" Jason put his hand around her hips. There was no distance between them, neither a millimeter "Let's- do it?"

"Seems a good plan" she smiled with Jason kissing her neck, her chest, her cheek and every piece of skin that was visible. "My hero" she whispered.

"All yours" he answered.

"Me too" Reyna cornered Jason against the wall, smiling.

"Mine? Just mine?" Jason said, smiling. That conversation seemed to have some kind of fun for him-or at least, that was the way Reyna saw it.

"All yours" she answered very serious. That wasn't a game for her, she really felt it. She loved him, more than anyone could figure out, even Jason himself...

Then she looked at his bright blue eyes and smiled again.


End file.
